Rainbow Runway
Rainbow Runway is the thirtieth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the sixth and final episode of World Five. This episode was released on July 17, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Rainbow Catcher. Story Before episode: Minty the Pegasus has eaten too much candy and cannot fly, and she asks Tiffi to help give her a boost. Tiffi says that helping is her specialty. After episode: Tiffi grabs a chocolate teeter-totter to use as a catapult. She jumps on it to send Minty flying in midair. Minty can once again fly. New things *Nothing new is released. Levels * Easiest Level: Level 426 *Hardest level:' Level 440' Rainbow Runway contains levels 426-440. This episode can be known as the continuation of Soda Swamp, but is not as hard as the latter. It contains some very hard levels like 434, 437, 438 and 440. Levels 427, 428 and 432 are also considered quite hard in the episode. However, there are some easy levels such as 426, 430, 431, 435 and 439. As a result, it is a medium-hard episode. There are 6 jelly levels ( ), 4 ingredients levels ( ), 4 candy order levels ( ) and 1 timed level ( ). Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *This episode has Alliteration. *The webside Crushingcandies.com hoaxed a fake episode 30. It was supposedly called "Cupcake Forest" and contained 7 jelly levels, 5 ingredients levels, 2 candy order levels and 1 timed level. This was clearly a hoax, as there has already been a cupcake-themed episode, Cupcake Circus, and no episode has had as few as two candy order levels, besides Ice Cream Caves and Sticky Savannah. Crushingcandies.com then explained they got the false information from the regular Candy Crush Saga Wikipedia page and apologized for the false information. *Before the release, if you scrolled to the very top of the board, the first 3 spaces of the episode could be seen, but the spaces had no level type icon or number, and the colour was a dark blue, although this episode's colour is pink. *Upon its release, when you're playing timed levels, displaying "Get (required points) points!" is now "Get (required points) points in (time) seconds!". *Level 440 starts with thirty-three locked candy bombs, just like as 180. *Level 438 is the 99th candy order level and it is nearer on Level 441, the 100th candy order level. *Level 435 is a candy order level to have the most amount of candies, with 750. There are 25 moves only, but there are 4 colours. Previously, level 281 had the most amount of candies. *Levels 440 until Level 530 are all levels that ending in 0 are hard. Level 440 is a very-insanely hard jelly level because of the 33 locked candy bombs like Level 180, Level 450 is a medium-hard jelly level, Level 460 is a hard-very hard ingredients level, Level 470 is a hard jelly level, Level 480 is a very hard level, Level 490 is a hard jelly level, Level 500 is a major milestone, which is an insanely hard ingredients level and it is available to be the hardest level in the game because of abundance of icing squares, Level 510 is a medium-hard jelly level, Level 520 is a medium-hard jelly level like levels 450 and 510, Level 530 is a insnely hard jelly level and it is available to be voted as the hardest level in the game like level 500 because there are 30 moves with 5 colours and a lot of isolated jelly squares and a 7-move bomb ( ) like Level Level 165, Level 106 and Level 99. However, the trend stops at Level 540 because it is a medium jelly level. Gallery/Directory Mintybefore.png|I ate way too many rainbows. Mintyafter.png|Thanks Miss! You're a star! Level-426.png|Level 426 - |link=Level 426 Level-427.png|Level 427 - |link=Level 427 Level-428.png|Level 428 - |link=Level 428 Level-429.png|Level 429 - |link=Level 429 Level-430.png|Level 430 - |link=Level 430 Level-431.png|Level 431 - |link=Level 431 Level-432.png|Level 432 - |link=Level 432 Level-433.png|Level 433 - |link=Level 433 Level 434.png|Level 434 - |link=Level 434 Level-435.png|Level 435 - |link=Level 435 Level-436.png|Level 436 - |link=Level 436 Level-437.png|Level 437 - |link=Level 437 Level-438.png|Level 438 - |link=Level 438 Level-439.png|Level 439 - |link=Level 439 Level_440.png|Level 440 - |link=Level 440 Category:Episodes Category:World Five Category:Released Episodes of 2013